This invention relates to vehicles having endless ground-engaged bands for supporting the vehicles and moving same across the terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,932 shows a vehicle of this general type. The Lockheed Missile & Space Co. of Huntsville, Alabama, has developed a similar vehicle which it designates as the loopwheel vehicle, which is taken to mean wheels in the form of elongated rolling loops. These vehicles are somewhat similar to tracked vehicles or crawler vehicles in that the loops or bands have extensive area engagement with the terrain. However the bands or loops differ from conventional tracks in that they incorporate resilient materials or elements, whereby said bands function as resilient vehicle suspension devices. My invention is directed to improved mechanisms for guiding the resilient bands to prevent band malfunction or derailment in the presence of adverse operating factors such as high acceleration or deceleration, or operation at high speeds over bumpy irregular terrain.